fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Zenonkou
Zenonkou is boy that’s called Dan and is stuck in a form called Blood Stalk History Origins Dan is a child that loves tokusatsu, one day, he lost his consciousness when he was lost and was kidnapped by some secret organization that’s not even trying to be original and they trapped Dan in a room full of gamma wave and Dan died as a result but the villains still doesnt give up, after he died, they used the power of cobra and a gas called nebula gas to create a liquid which they stores to a bottle, they put the bottle on the transteam gun that they made and shot Dan, the steam enters Dan’s body and revived, he can use the transteam gun, so he presses the trigger, and he transforms into Blood Stalk his body became the size of an adult, but he realized that he made a mistake, as he can never detransform to his human form. He started taking on the name “Zenonkou75” and he came across this place called the wikia, and made friends, wait, did he? Calamity Cthulhu ecounter Zenon met Calamity Cthulhu and attacks him, due to his reckless act, he got into a 10 year coma after being pinched by Calamity Cthulhu he returned after Zeus trusted his powers to Zenon and a bunch of lightnings strucks Zenon, Zenon‘s hands had some lightnings and now Zenon’s body is covered in lightnings fought Calamity Cthulhu and he knocks Calamity Cthulhu until he retreats, the extremely op power is now unable to access, but can be unlocked with extreme rage and he learned that his father is Zeus and Zeus punished the evil with Calamity Cthulhu Zenon fought Calamity Cthulhu once again and was defeated and losts his powers, he reverts back to his human form, he found a sword called byakkoshinken and became Kibaranger and grew to an adult size as well as enlarging his muscles to match grown ups Appearance Zenonkou is a pale boy, that wears a T-shirt, and shorts, he wears long socks and black and white shoes Personality Zenon is a childish, immature and yet sometimes serious, he has a bad temper that when he gets angry, he cant stop talking Zenon is also a not bright kid when it comes to studying, he puts his focus on games instead of school Zenon is good at games, the disadvantage of it is that it will affect his studies and the advantage is that he can go into tournaments when he is getting better Forms - Kibaranger= - W/o Byakkoshinken= Kibaranger This is his form when he losts his talking sword byakkoshinken, he shrinks to his original size, his muscles shrinks to his original size This form doesnt really have techniques, in this form, he is 2x weaker, his fighting skill is really horrible in this form as byakkoshinken assists him on what to do or byakkoshinken controls his whole body He can control the mythical chi beast won tiger, but the mythical chi beast won tiger is 2x weaker }} }} Abilities *Steam Manipulation:He can manipulate steams, he is capable of doing that with the transteam rifle *Enlarge:he uses the devil steam on him to enlarge, his biggest size that he can enlarge is that of an average ultraman size *lightning Manipulation:He can summon lightning when he is extremely angry, the disadvantage is that the lightning will get out of control Trivia *His appearance is true, some of his infos were true... *As a hero, he can’t fight, unless is there a weapon with homing bullets, something that assists him or someone controls his whole body Category:Zenonkou75's Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Characters based on Users Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider